tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Tsubasa Okui
Tsubasa Okui '(奥井 翼 ''Okui Tsubasa) is an idol under TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION. He is a member of the unit SolidS. Appearance Tsubasa is a young man of average height, with light gold colored hair and eyes. He is also commonly seen wearing a necklace or some kind of chain around his neck. Personality Prideful, domineering, and overflowing with high self confidence. Tsubasa's pride and confidence is his charm point that naturally draws people to him. Official character profile https://tsukino-pro.com/solids/character Tsubasa, instead of shying away, thrives on people's attention.TSUKINO PRO official site character profilehttps://tsukino-pro.com/talent_artist/ Tsubasa knows what he can do well, and loves to show his talents off. So even when his work requires him to do something that others would find embarrassing or intimidating, he happily accepts it. Such as after hearing that the higher-ups in the agency came to watch Rikka during a recording session, instead of thinking it was a nerve wrecking situation, he expressed excitement at the prospect of being watched and even disappointed that the higher-ups did not come watch his recording.SolidS Vol.3 Due to a high pride and hatred of feeling inferior of others, Tsubasa is actually a very hardworking person who works to ensure that he is able to maintain his act of effortless skill and perfection. His every act and abundant self-confidence easily masks the hard work he puts in to better himself, which can lead others to think that he was just born perfect without having put any effort into it.SolidS -COLOR- Black Tsubasa is very aware of what he is capable of and takes them as fact, he hates holding back from doing things at his highest possible potential. This sometimes makes him demanding and too self-assured in other people's eyes.SolidS Vol.1 Tsubasa constantly strives to reach a higher level than he is currently at. He holds himself to high expectations, and does not give up until he meets his goals. He believes that in life, one should "run after two hares, while actually aiming for three!"Quote from SolidS Drama CD Vol.1 Don't work too hard! TranslationsAkemilena Tsubasa is very talkative and energetic, he and loves to socialize and be around people. He does however have a great sense for the distance he puts between himself and others, and being able to understand others. Tsubasa is skilful in navigating social situations, he carefully chooses what he says to each person to get along with them and avoid conflict.SolidS Vol. 1 Tsubasa's talkative nature has been described as annoying, but very reassuring and helpful during times like SolidS Radio by his fellow group members due to his good social skills. SolidS -COLOR- Red Another one of his strengths is smooth talking and fan-service, his charm and the ability to say things in enticing and even seductive ways without being embarrassed makes him popular as an idol. His thinking can also be rather childish; Tsubasa hates being told what to do by others and being restricted. Meaning he greatly dislikes the compromises that people have to make as adults. Such as having to move into a dorm and follow dorm restrictions and other restrictions placed on talents from the agency.SolidS Vol.2 Or getting upset when Shiki has to composes for artists other than SolidS as a compromise because he dislikes the fact that Shiki has time to work on SolidS but instead has to work for others.SolidS Drama CD Vol.1 Don't work too hard! History Tsubasa was born on August 3, to a very affluent family. His family includes his mother, father, and a younger sister. His rich upbringing is responsible for his prideful and sometimes spoilt behaviour. However, despite their wealth, his family is also very keen on self-responsibility. His parents also educated him on many things, such as music and other subjects outside of school. Tsubasa's family lives close to Dai's family, and the two families are close friends so Tsubasa and Dai have been friends since they were children. Tsubasa is also shown to get along very well with Dai's family, he has revealed that he frequently talks to Dai's mother (Aki-san) through text and often has meals with Dai's parents without Dai. When Tsubasa first debuted he was attending a prestigious private college and he is continuing his education while working as an idol. On his 23rd birthday it was revealed that Tsubasa had graduated undergraduate school, and is now in graduate school.SQ twitterhttps://twitter.com/solids_info/status/892769777072066560 Plot Tsubasa had invited Dai to go drinking with him, when they first met Shiki and Rikka at the bar they were at. Later that night when Shiki invited him to join the group Shiki will be producing, Tsubasa demanded that if Shiki wanted him to join, Dai has to join and along with that, Shiki has to be a member of that unit himself as well. Relationships SolidS Shiki Takamura: Tsubasa has a tendency to tease Shiki for being slightly older than the other members; for instance at the TSUKINO PRODUCTION sports day he made fun of his eyesight, shoulders, waist, and his muscle aches.Originally from Start Line ~Boys, Be Mighty~. Despite this, like the other members of SolidS he tends to worry about Shiki working himself too hard and comes up with ways for him to get out more and relax.Originally from Back On Track. Rikka Sera: Dai Murase: Dai and Tsubasa are quite close due to having been friends since they were kids, to the point where Tsubasa refused to join SolidS when Shiki invited him unless Dai was going to join too. Tsubasa is constantly calling him Dai-chan, much to his chagrin, and Dai considers Tsubasa to be the weird one of their group.Originally from SQ Twitter, English translation provided by Quell-tea-salon on Tumblr. QUELL Ichiru Kuga: Tsubasa and Ichiru have had a very uneasy relationship ever since their first meeting, as Ichiru took offence to Tsubasa being too friendly with Issei even though they'd just met. Tsubasa in turn was offended by Ichiru's behaviour and they immediately started fighting before being told off by Issei, Shiki and Shu.Originally from An encounter -deai-, English translation provided by AkemiLena on Tumblr. Ever since, the two constantly pick on each other, Tsubasa in particular loves to tease and mess with Ichiru, who strongly dislikes being treated like a kid. He particularly likes to imply that Ichiru's kind of stupid. Ironically, Issei actually thinks the two have a lot of similarities, with Eichi saying the two are quite similar since neither of them are honest about their feelings.Originally from TSUKINO PARADISE, English translation provided by Quell-tea-salon on Tumblr.Originally from Small World. At S.Q.P. -SQ PARTY 2017 SUMMER- Ichiru reluctantly admitted that despite his initial impression Tsubasa is actually a pretty good guy.Originally from S.Q.P. -SQ PARTY 2017 SUMMER-, English translation provided by Quell-tea-salon on Tumblr. Appellation Etymology His surname, 奥井. 奥, meaning back, depth, or the inner part of something. 井, meaning water well. His first name, 翼, means wings. Tsubasa's fanclub name, ALA, is the latin word for "wings". Trivia * Tsubasa's catchphrase is "もっと激しく求めてみせろ" (Motto hageshiku motomete misero), which translates to "Demand me more intensely". ** The phrase recently got an official translation of "Show me more of your love." and is used on merch for not only Tsubasa but the other SolidS members too. * Shiki's nickname for Tsubasa is "Honey". * He is currently attending a prestigious university. * He is able to write music due to his parent's education. * Before staying in the dorm, he used to live by himself as his family is all about self-responsibility. * Tsubasa is close with Dai's mother and even calls her by her name, "Aki-san". * He has a younger sister. ** Apparently they're quite similar in both looks and personality.Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2018 (translated by Shero on Twitter) * Dai mentioned that he has a huge hinamatsuri decoration at home. * Tsubasa has recently been into online shopping. * According to Dai, both Tsubasa and Rikka really like shopping. * Tsubasa has a giant version of his Lizz squirrel, which he refers to as '''Lizz-kun. ** He also has a key chain version of Lizz-kun on his bag.Episode 3 and Episode 11. ** He also has a key chain version of the August Tsukiusa (representing his birth month). * Tsubasa has problems mixing up people's orders. ** For example, the SolidS members requested hot tea, barely tea and water but Tsubasa gets cold tea, green tea and persimmon spring water instead. * Tsubasa has the songs "Jiyū no Tori" (Growth), "Ameagari no UFO" (SOARA), and "AOI MIZU" (QUELL) on his phone. * One of his embarrassing childhood memories is that once when he was a child he climbed, and fell off, his Grandfather's chimney while trying to catch Santa.Originally from Tsukipro Festa Harajuku, English translation by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. * Tsubasa can't handle scary things such as horror movies and haunted houses very well, being the second biggest scaredy-cat in SQ, with Ichiru being slightly worse. * Soma Saito, Tsubasa's seiyuu, says that the sidecar cocktail can be considered the drink of Shiki and Tsubasa's first meeting, as they both ordered the same thing.Originally from TSUKIPRO CHANNEL. *Apparently, he's afraid of moths. *He would like to go the Dubai one day. *He and Rikka spoiled Dai on little brother's day, taking him shopping for new shoes and saba miso. *Ironically, prior to becoming an idol he wasn't a particularly huge music fan. * He may have dislike/fear of bugs, as shown during BLAZING & FREEZING when Ichiru tried to show him a beetle and Tsubasa kept knocking his hand away and holding Ichiru at arms length until he got rid of the insect. References Category:Males Category:Idols Category:SolidS Category:SQ Category:Tsubasa Okui Category:Characters